


[Podfic] Crazy Stupid Shit | written by dragonspell

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Mickey just likes cock. It’s not fucking rocket science or anything. He gets a little crazy around it, that’s all, starts thinking stupid things. And if it’s only Ian Gallagher’s cock that gets him so revved up lately, it doesn’t fucking matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crazy Stupid Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066467) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



> **Author's Note:** Set during season 3. Marked as underage because Ian is still technically underage.
> 
>  **Reader's Note:** Recorded for dancinbutterfly for the 2016 twitter podfic exchange. Thanks so much to dragonspell for having blanket permission to podfic. Also using this for the Learning to Be Loved square for my hc-bingo card.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/texfyf9wxhez7q2/Crazy_Stupid_Shit.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5kt10usykgqusti/Crazy_Stupid_Shit.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 13MB/6MB | **Duration:** 0:13:57 

  
---|---


End file.
